


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.7

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.7

"Waa xanuun mar kale. Haddii aan dib u noqon kartaa waqti, walaalka ka weyn, waan hubaa in marnaba aamineysaa sanka iga galay," ayuu yiri Tyrion, cabaya koob yar oo khamri ah.

Gurguurta Winter ee Kings ka degaya. Qabow oo nabarka sharka sidaas jir iyo Taageersanaa walaalkeed Jaime. Ma dareemi badan naftiisa fiican.

"Haddii aan dib u noqon kartaa waqti, Anigu waxaan gacantayda ku hayn lahaa," ayuu yiri Jaime.

"Ugu yaraan aad leedahay firaaqada ah oo u adeegto si aad u wanaagsan."

Laakiin marnaba gacanta ku jir jeclahay. Jaime weli dadaal ku tababaran. Waxa ay ahayd waxa kaliya ee uu sameeyay, marka laga soo tago in la qarashgareeyo habeen uu geleen buugaagta. Waxa uu waligiis jeclaa buugaag, laakiin uu bartay in ay jecel yihiin. Naco waa lagama yaabo in ay saxiibo. Ka sokow, ma uusan rabin in shirkadda. Buugaag iyo sheeko iska caadi ah walaalkiis la siiyaa madadaalo ku filan.

"Si aad ku laabato," ayuu yiri Tyrion bushimihiisa baaxda. "Inaad nagu soo biirto ee berri qolka carshiga?"

Jaime snorted. Waxaa marna laga helay meel u dhow qolka carshiga. Daenerys Targaryen ogol yahay Jaime in ay ku noolaadaan wuxuuna dhawray wixii dayrka, laakiin waxay ahayd ma xushmad ama kalgacal: Waxay iyada hayn sababta oo ah ma isaga ku kalsoon tahay. Jaime ahaa walaalkiis Tyrion iyo Daenerys wuxuu la diriray oo loogu talagalay. Waxay inta badan iyada u qabay taajkii walaalaha Lannister, laakiin xitaa haddii buuxinta janjeero Tyrion, iyadu marnaba ma qiran lahaa gargaarka ee Jaime.

Maya, Jaime ka fog qolka carshiga istaagay, musaafur qolalkiisana doorashada iyo xaalad kastaba. Buugaagta uu ahaa saaxiibbadiis. Kalsooni Practice maxkamadda.

"Walaalkiis Little, waxaan labada ogahay inaad wax badan oo dheeraad ah ku wanaagsan siyaasadda iyo qol carshiga yihiin," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Waxaan ahay naga boqorad qurux badan iyo ninkeeda qaadi karin ee Ergooyin ee Martells igu aan hubin."


End file.
